ialfandomcom-20200215-history
World English
English Matthew 6:9-13 (KJV) 9 After this manner therefore pray ye: Our Father which art in heaven, Hallowed be thy name. 10 Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done in earth, as in heaven. 11 Give us this day our daily bread. 12 And forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors. 13 And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Matthew 6:9-13 (NIV) 9 "This, then, is how you should pray: "`Our Father in heaven, hallowed be your name, 10 your kingdom come, your will be done on earth as it is in heaven. 11 Give us today our daily bread. 12 Forgive us our debts, as we also have forgiven our debtors. 13 And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from the evil one.' Babel Text in English Genesis 11:1-9 1 Now all the earth continued to be of one language and of one set of words. 2 And it came about that in their journeying eastward they eventually discovered a valley plain in the land of Shi´nar, and they took up dwelling there. 3 And they began to say, each one to the other: “Come on! Let us make bricks and bake them with a burning process.” So brick served as stone for them, but bitumen served as mortar for them. 4 They now said: “Come on! Let us build ourselves a city and also a tower with its top in the heavens, and let us make a celebrated name for ourselves, for fear we may be scattered over all the surface of the earth.” 5 And Jehovah proceeded to go down to see the city and the tower that the sons of men had built. 6 After that Jehovah said: “Look! They are one people and there is one language for them all, and this is what they start to do. Why, now there is nothing that they may have in mind to do that will be unattainable for them. 7 Come now! Let us go down and there confuse their language that they may not listen to one another’s language.” 8 Accordingly Jehovah scattered them from there over all the surface of the earth, and they gradually left off building the city. 9 That is why its name was called Ba´bel, because there Jehovah had confused the language of all the earth, and Jehovah had scattered them from there over all the surface of the earth. -- From: New World Translation of the Holy Scriptures, Watchtower Bible and Tract Society of New York, Inc. & International Bible Students Association, Brooklyn, New York, U.S.A., 1984 Specimen: The idea of a world literature, which Herder and Goethe conceived essentialy from the point of view of art, has now gained even greater importance from the point of view of science. For, of the things that mankind possesses in common, nothing is so truly universal and international as science. Now al communication and propagation of science uses the means supplied by language, and so the internationality of science irresistably demands the internationality of language. If we consider that today numerous scientific works, particularly textbooks, are translated into twelve or more foreign languages, then we understand what an immense quantity of labour could be saved, if everywhere on the globe books could be as generaly understood as, for example, musical notes or tables of logarithms. Bibliographia: Babbitt, Eugene H., The Geography of the Great Languages, World’s Work, Feb., 1908. Bather, F. A. (and others): Will English Become the World Language? English, Feb., 1921, p. 451. Brackebusch, W., Is English Destined to Become the Universal Language of the World? Göttingen, 1868. Emerson, Oliver F,: The Future of American Speech, Dial, vol. xiv, p. 270. Long, Bernard (and others): English vs. Esperanto As A World Language, English, March, 1919, p. 19. Matthews, Brander, Is the English Language Degenerating? (in Essays on English; New York, 1921). Matthews, Brander, One World-Language or Two? (in Essays on English; New York, 1921). Mencken, H.L., The American Language. 1921. Porter, D. G., English as a Universal Language, Jour. Society of Science, vol. xxxii, p. 117. Read, Richard P., The American Tongue, New York Sun, Feb. 26, 1918. Watts, Harvey M., Need of Good English Growing as World Turns to Its Use, New York Sun, Nov. 9, 1919. Weaver, John V.A., Serious Uses of the American Language, Double-Dealer (New Orleans), Oct., 1921, p. 143. --Source: http://www.bartleby.com/185/b37.html Publicationes recommendate: English as a Global Language by David Crystal Paperback: 160 pages ; Dimensions (in inches): 0.50 x 9.00 x 5.50 Publisher: Cambridge University Press; (September 17, 1998) ISBN: 0521629942 (In-Print Editions: Hardcover (2nd) | Paperback (2nd) | e-book) The Cambridge Encyclopedia of the English Language by David Crystal Paperback: 512 pages ; Dimensions (in inches): 1.10 x 10.98 x 8.68 Publisher: Cambridge University Press; First Edition: 1997, Canto Ed. 1998, Reprinted 2000, 2nd edition (August 4, 2003) ISBN: 0521530334 In-Print Editions: Hardcover (2nd) Linguistic Imperialism by Robert Phillipson Publisher: Oxford University Press; (May 1, 1992) ISBN: 0-19-437146-8 Paperback: 365 pages ; Dimensions (in inches): 8.50 x 1.00 x 5.50 The Other Tongue: English across Cultures (English in the Global Context) by Braj B. Kachru editor and contributor. Publisher: University of Illinois Press. Urbana, IL: 1982 Description: pp. xv, 358. ISBN: 0-252-06200-0 Paperback edition by the Pergamon Institute of English, London, 1982, 1983. (New Revised edition, University of Illinois Press, Urbana, IL. 1992) Category:English